<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Yellow by NeonDomino</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25099864">Yellow</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeonDomino/pseuds/NeonDomino'>NeonDomino</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>First Kiss, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 06:20:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,360</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25099864</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeonDomino/pseuds/NeonDomino</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Written in 2013. Inspired by some lyrics from Coldplay - Yellow, that made me think of our favourite pairing. Sirius makes his move on Remus. Slash. Fluff.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sirius Black/Remus Lupin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>44</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Yellow</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/>
<p>"Remus, do you ever notice that Sirius lights up around you?" James said to me. I looked up from my book, not sure what he meant, but gave a slight smile anyway. Any mention of Sirius made me smile.</p>
<p>"You know, he has been extra nice to me recently," I mentioned. "Ever since I told you all I'm gay. Maybe because he knows how big a deal it is to admit?"</p>
<p>James nodded. "I remember, he said he was happy that he wasn't the only one in the dorms that had come out."</p>
<p>I nodded, trying to focus on my book once again, thinking the conversation was over.</p>
<p>"Do you think Sirius fancies you, I think he does." James suddenly shouted, and Peter groaned from the other side of the room.</p>
<p>"James, you're rubbish!" Peter replied.</p>
<p>James lowered his voice to a normal tone and went red. "Sorry."</p>
<p>"Really? Look at him, he wouldn't want me." I told them, and James and Peter frowned.</p>
<p>"Mate, why wouldn't he want you?" Peter asked and I sighed.</p>
<p>"Do I need to give you a list? We could start with the fact that I'm a werewolf, then go on to say I'm not exciting enough for him, and lets not forget the state of me under these robes with all my scars. He can do much better then me." I spoke softly, trying not to sound too upset with my opinion of myself. I was covered in scars, wearing second-hand clothes and overly thin. I was all skin and bones most of the time, spending a month trying to build it up just to lose it after the full moon messed up my body.</p>
<p>"Besides hes probably chasing around after that boy from Ravenclaw that we saw him chatting to earlier." I added.</p>
<p>"Mate, Luke is straight. Trust me Sirius has no interest in him." James replied with a look towards Peter who nodded along with James.</p>
<p>"Whatever. Look I want to finish this book, I'll be down by the lake for a bit."</p>
<p>With that, I left the dorm.</p>
<p>There was a couple of hours until curfew, but it was getting dark early. I put the book aside, and just watched the stars for a while, watching them reflect in the Black Lake when one appeared at my side. My favourite star, better than any constellation in the sky.</p>
<p>"I don't like Luke," came a soft voice, in almost a whisper next to me, making me jump slightly.</p>
<p>"You're practically shining when you see him." I kept the resentment out of my voice, Sirius wasn't mine after all, I just wanted him to be happy.</p>
<p>There was a long silence and Sirius whispered so quietly I wouldn't have heard if I wasn't a wolf.</p>
<p>"He's just a friend. I shine for you, Moony."</p>
<p>I was trying to think of a reply when he placed his hand on top of mine and held it.</p>
<p>We sat like that for a long time, before I realised he was waiting for me to say something or to react in some way.</p>
<p>"I like it when you hold my hand," I said mildly.</p>
<p>He smiled at me, obviously liking what I had said and I returned that smile nervously, I was sure he would hear my heart beating fast.</p>
<p>"I... Last week I wanted to tell you... I should have been a real Gryffindor and had the courage, but I like you. I like you in a different way to James and Peter."</p>
<p>I smiled at him.</p>
<p>"Yeah me too. But are you sure?"</p>
<p>"Remus I've never been so sure. I mean I really like you... Hell, I more than like you and have done for a long time. I never said anything because I thought you were straight. Every month I spend with you, seeing how strong you are when you transform... I think you're amazing."</p>
<p>I frowned. "I turn into a monster every month, Sirius, you could pick someone a lot better." I tried to pull my hand away but he held it tight and moved closer to me. He was now on his knees next to me and he pulled my face around to look into his eyes... something preferable to staring at the stars or the lake.</p>
<p>"Remus, there is no-one better. I love you and no-one else. You're not a monster, you're beautiful even when you turn into a werewolf. You're beautiful no matter what form you're in."</p>
<p>I looked at him for any sign of doubt, anything in his face, his eyes to show that he didn't mean what he said but there was nothing there. Nothing but love. I realised he truly meant it and I felt my lips curve up into a smile.</p>
<p>"I'm glad you feel like that Sirius. Do you really mean that you love me?"</p>
<p>Sirius blushed and let out a nervous laugh. I knew him enough to realise that he had let it slip. "Yes Remus, for a long time now, like I said I thought you were straight and now you've come out I knew I had to make a move before someone else did. I asked James to find out what you thought of me but seems he messed it up."</p>
<p>I nodded. "Should have asked Peter, he's less obvious - a bit more sneaky than James." Sirius nodded in agreement.</p>
<p>"What did James say? All he told me was you mentioned Luke from Ravenclaw..." Sirius asked and I laughed.</p>
<p>"He shouted at me that he thinks you like me. Shouted loudly, you know in the way he shouts at Lily when asking her out sometimes."</p>
<p>Sirius let out a laugh. "Well it worked at least."</p>
<p>"I love hearing you laugh, its like a bark and every time I hear it I think of Padfoot and everything you've done for me.</p>
<p>Sirius grinned. "I would do anything for you Remus, surely you know that?"</p>
<p>I nodded, believing it to be true. "It's beautiful when you transform, you learnt that just for me." I whispered and he nodded and moved closer to me.</p>
<p>"So it's Hogsmeade this weekend. I was hoping you would go with me?"</p>
<p>"As friends? Or as a date?" I asked, hoping for the latter.</p>
<p>"As my boyfriend!" Sirius said full of confidence.</p>
<p>I smiled. "We haven't even kissed and you're asking me to be your boyfriend?"</p>
<p>"You're right, we haven't. So kiss me, because I want to be with you and only you."</p>
<p>I brought my mouth closer to Sirius', and felt my heart beat so hard I started to feel light-headed. Our lips got really close and almost met and I froze, unsure what to do. Sirius noticed me freeze and pulled away just enough to be able to speak.</p>
<p>"First kiss?"</p>
<p>I nodded slightly and he grinned and put his lips on mine. He softly kissed me, so slowly and I started trying to memorize how his lips moved against mine. I felt so unsure but tried to copy him. I felt his hand move up and grab a handful of my hair gently and I brought my hands up and brought them around his neck.</p>
<p>I felt his tongue rubbing across my lip and nervously opened my mouth slightly and felt to feel his tongue move in and slowly stroke against mine. I copied as best as I could and felt the kiss get more intense, he gripped a handful of my hair and I felt myself moan into his mouth. He froze and moved away.</p>
<p>"Was that alright?" I asked, and he smiled.</p>
<p>"Brilliant. Perfect, Remus, just don't moan like that, because it has an effect on me that you are really not ready to deal with."</p>
<p>I frowned at him, feeling confused and he smirked and looked down. I followed his gaze and grinned. "You know, I like having this effect on you." I told him, putting my arm around his shoulders and felt him lean into me.</p>
<p>"I really would do anything for you Remus," he whispered. I smiled at him.</p>
<p>"And I love you Sirius." I took a deep breath. "I love you."</p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>